desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
A Vision's Just a Vision
"A Vision's Just a Vision" is the 97th episode of Desperate Housewives. Plot Susan M.J. Delfino goes to the Zoo with Mike and Katherine, but they return early because M.J. throws his ice cream at Katherine's head. Edie tells Susan that it's because he notices her feeling about the relationship, so she joins a bowling game to show M.J. there's nothing wrong with that. When M.J. sees Mike holding Susan's hands then leaving her when Kathrine calls for him, M.J. attacks Katherine again by dropping a bowling ball on her foot. Back at home, M.J. tells his parents that he is convinced that they will reconcile. Susan tells Mike she once said to M.J. that they were going to be back again because they never told each other that everything was over. Mike leaves after a couple of seconds without saying anything. Lynette Lynette prepares breakfast for her family, and Porter is arrested for arson soon after that. Mary Alice, as the narrator, says that it will take a few years for Lynette to see all of her family reunited for a meal. She and Tom hire Bob to represent Porter, who is asked by the lawyer where he was during the fire. Porter reveals that he was breaking into Edie Britt's house to steal a gun in order to threaten Warren Schilling, and that he has hidden the gun in the flour jar. Lynette is afraid that Edie might report the missing weapon, so she cleans the gun and drops by Edie's house to secretly return it into the dresser. Bob reveals that the Scavos need $20,000 to bail out Porter, Lynette secretly admits to Bob that she has given their savings to Anne Schilling to start a new life. Thus Bob suggests to sell off their restaurant. Meanwhile, Porter meets Warren after his bail and Warren threatens his safety, so Porter runs off hiding. Lynette and Tom notice Preston attended the trial in place of Porter, Lynette has no choice but to allow Preston to go through trial or risk their business. Bree After Bree discovers Andrew is dating Orson's doctor Alex, she wants to prove to Andrew that she has accepted him for who he is, although Andrew told her that she had never been interested in his love life. When Bree has Andrew's fiance, Alex, are over for dinner, she finds out from Bob and Lee that he was in a gay porn movie. Bree is worried and tells Andrew but he already knew Alex did it only once to earn money for the University. Andrew and Bree have a talk about this and he tells her that protecting him was the nicest thing that she has ever done. Andrew also tells everyone he is getting married to his partner. Gabrielle Carlos starts to regain his sight after the surgery. Gabrielle throws Carlos a party when she confesses to her friends that she has sold an autographed baseball to a rich man that she promised Carlos not to sell regardless of their financial situation. Carlos then finds out that she has sold his autographed baseball to an Italian millionaire and isn't very happy, so Gabrielle has to dance to the rich man in order to get the ball back. Carlos later learns the extent of Gaby's sacrifices for their family when he sees she has very few clothes and jewellry left in their closet, as she has sold them all as well as many other possessions including an expensive painting as they had no money influx and two more mouths to feed. As a reward, he sells off the baseball to buy an expensive dress for her. Edie Meanwhile, Dave starts to lose his grip. When Edie is talking to him about Porter's arrest, Dave sees deceased Lila Dash and her daughter Paige Dash standing in front of him. The image of Lila and Paige returns when Lynette comes to borrow clothes from Edie, when Dave tells them that he still loves them and asks them to leave, while Lynette overhears him. In the end, Dave vows in front of Lila and Paige Dash's tombstone to make Mike pay for what he did by making him lose what Dave had, he also says that he will "be with them soon." Category:Episodes Category:Season 5